


9 PM in the Bathroom of Tactless Honesty

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [6]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Boy Fight, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony lays it out on the table for Christopher and Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 PM in the Bathroom of Tactless Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Gilmore Girls season 5

They don't seem to notice him standing there taking a piss, so Tony Stark decides not to interrupt them. 

"Aren't you at all curious about her relationship with them?" Christopher Hayden's voice is accusing; demanding. 

"I know her relationship with them," Luke Danes says. He's obviously bored of this conversation, although Tony notices he's putting a lot of effort into washing his hands. "They're friends." 

"Oh, please. Like that's the end of the story," Christopher snorted. 

"It is," Luke said, drying his hands. "I trust Lorelai." 

"But do you trust them?" 

"Bruce, Tony and Rick seem like okay guys," Luke rolled his eyes. "A little weird in that way rich people get, because they're rich, but they're not bad people, and Lorelai wouldn't keep something like that from me." 

"Would she?" 

Tony couldn't help a loud snort, drawing both of the other man's attention. 

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to cut in on your scare tactic there, Chris," Tony said, giving himself a shake and then adjusting himself and zipping his tuxedo pants back up. "Please, continue to tell the nice man about how we're going behind his back or whatever it is you seem to think we've been doing since we were kids." 

Luke sighed. "Hi, Tony." 

"Hi, Luke," Tony grinned, and walked over to wash his hands. "You guys want the truth? I can give you the truth." 

Christopher groaned. "I know you hate me, Tony, that's no secret." 

"And do you know why I hate you?" Tony asked, grinning, turning off the water and drying his hands on a towel. "Because Lorelai wasted her time with you, and she knows it. Rory's the only good thing that came out of you and Lorelai being together, and because of that, she feels connected to you, but Rick and Bruce and I have always known, always known, that you were a waste of her time. She didn't just run away from her parents when she left Hartford. She ran away from you." 

The other two men stayed silent. 

Tony grinned and turned to Luke. "The truth is Lorelai coulda had any one of us if she wanted us. All three of us would have done whatever she wanted when we were younger; walked over hot coals, beat the hell out of each other, whatever. But she wasn't interested. We're her friends, and she's always wanted to keep it that way." 

"I knew that," Luke said sourly. 

"I know you knew that," Tony grinned. "Have a good night, boys. Enjoy the stuffy Gilmore party."


End file.
